


Not Mine

by Eyesthatseenothing



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x666 mentioned, Canon compliant to end of Season 3, I hope I covered everthing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Swearing, conversation between Mickey and Mandy by text message, daddymickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/pseuds/Eyesthatseenothing
Summary: It was that time. The whore was in labour, his life was finally over, he would now be trapped for the rest of his fucked up life to a person he despised and couldn’t stand to look at, but all he could think about was Ian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story I wrote just over 2 years ago after watching the season 3 finale but never posted. At the time I was dealing with depression, I still am though not as bad and didn’t have to confidence to post this. The only thing I changed was the baby’s name and tried to correct any grammar mistakes I made so I apologise if I missed any.  
> I stopped watching after season 5 and I still can’t rewatch the last 2 episodes without it triggering an emotional reaction, although I am aware of what has happened in the last 2 seasons.  
> I know there are a lot of Ian haters out there so I’m asking please don’t make negative comments on my story about him even if he is only background here. I respect every ones right to their opinion and I don’t want to debate/discuss the way the writers ruined their story arc, but I would rather have people not read this and continue to live with the illusion of them being end game for each other as they should have been. I know they are characters on a TV show, but their story has obviously effected many people including myself.  
> I love them both and they will always end together for me.  
> I hope you enjoy this. Thankyou.

It was that time. The whore was in labour, his life was finally over, he would now be trapped for the rest of his fucked up life to a person he despised and couldn’t stand to look at, but all he could think about was Ian. He still played the game even with his father locked up yet again. He couldn’t risk word getting back to him.

He still thought of Ian as he paced outside the hospital smoking his 8th cigarette in an hour. He thought about him every day, every night like a loop constantly playing in his mind. What would they be doing if they were together right now? Getting high, drinking too much, fucking. Probably all three. Where was he and was he alone? That one he could answer as Mandy had vanished the same day as Ian, but he had no idea where they had gone. He missed him so much it physically hurt, but he felt some comfort knowing they were together and both safe from his father. It was an ache he couldn’t ever get rid of. No amount of alcohol or drugs was enough to make the pain go away and he had tried more than was probably healthy. 

As he went to light up another smoke he got a message on his phone. Probably telling me to come inside and meet the end of my fucken life he thought bitterly. When he looked at his phone he was surprised to see it was from Mandy. He opened it hoping for some clue about where she and Ian had vanished to.

Mandy>>> I’m sure you worked out me and Ian are together. I have something to show u. pls don’t freak out.

The next text was a picture of a new born baby with red hair and what looked like blue eyes. He guessed she was a girl cause she was wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked like Mandy or even himself when he thought about the couple of baby photos of them that Mandy had somehow found and had hidden all these years, but the hair belonged to someone else. 

Suddenly he felt overwhelming rage washing over him. Was Ian fucking Mandy behind his back? Were the feelings of love he had finally admitted to himself a fucken lie? Ian always said he was gay and had told Mickey proudly, many times, that he had never fucked a woman. His teeth started clenching painfully together then he heard another text come through. He thought about smashing his phone, but then curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to hear their bullshit explanation.

Mandy>>> before u start accusing us of fucking, not sure if I can say cheating THIS IS NOT MY BABY!!! 

Mickey>>> then why the fuck does she look like us but with Ian’s red hair aye? 

Mandy>>> 9 months ago you spent the night with Ian. He told me ur a bottom hahaha but after getting shot in the arse you both changed it up that night before dad walked in on you both the next morning. He told me everything asshole. 

Now his anger was being replaced by embarrassment that his sister knew the truth. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Now she would think he was a bitch as well as gay. Yes he was fucken gay and he loved Ian Gallagher.

Mickey>>> that still doesn’t tell me why the fuck that baby looks like us but with red fucken hair…

Mandy>>> sometimes u can b so fucken stupid Mick… Ian and I ran away to protect this baby from dad. 

Mickey>>> what the hell does that even mean???

Mandy>>> this is your daughter. She was born 1 hour ago. Her name is Aleksandra. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She looks like u as u have noticed already but with Ian’s hair.

He was frozen on the spot. What the fuck! He thought back to that night and couldn’t remember if they had used protection. He did remember that he had topped Ian for the first time. At least 3 times that night. His head was spinning, he felt dizzy. He had a daughter. A baby with the person he loved more than anything in this world. Feelings of love and an urgent need to protect this baby, his baby with his life started rushing through his body. He could feel tears running down his face. He had to see her, to touch her, to hold her. He had never cared about babies or children at all but she was different. She was made with love and a bit too much beer and weed on the best night of his life and the worst morning of his life. He needed Ian. His Ian, and he knew in his heart Ian needed him too. 

Mickey>>> pls tell me where u are? Tell Ian I’m not angry. I just want to see him and our baby. I need to know they’re ok. Pls Mandy…

Mandy>>> give me about an hour so I can speak to Ian first. The doctor is finishing up with him then I promise to call or text u back k.

Mickey>>> just pls tell him he was right. What he said. He’ll know what I mean k. I’ll wait.

He started rubbing his hands down his face drying his eyes and trying to pull himself together to deal with the shit going on inside the building behind him when one of Svetlana’s Russian whores came out to get him. Fucken great. 

He followed her inside to the maternity floor. He went in the room she pointed to and saw a sight that would scar him for life. Bad enough he had to stick his dick inside that vagina once, he didn’t need to see the end product coming out too. He moved to the far corner of the room so he didn’t have a front row seat and started biting his nails. 

A few minutes later the doctor called him over telling him he had a son. Against his will he forced his body to move. He could feel the sweat breaking out all over his body. He looked up at the doctor and saw a look on his face he could only describe as embarrassment?

When he saw the baby he burst into hysterical laughter. When he managed to compose himself he looked up at his wife and she quickly looked away. Unless he had changed race without himself knowing there was no way this baby was his.

“You have one week to have divorce papers ready for me to sign and to get the fuck out of my house or I’ll have you deported.” He spat at her as he turned and left the room.

Mickey>>> I know u said to wait but I wanted u to know the whore just had the baby and there’s no fucken way in hell it could be mine. I gave her a week to have divorce papers ready and to get the fuck out.

After a few minutes of getting no answer from Mandy he started walking towards the L hoping he would hear back soon and they were still in Chicago.

Mandy>>> we’re at Mercy hospital. Ian said to tell u he knew he was right and he feels the same…

He ran the last few blocks to the L knowing he would soon get to touch Ian again after so long apart and get to hold the child he never knew he wanted so much. 

The end...

 

End notes  
If you enjoyed this please let me know. I have other stories outlined and another Ian Mpreg multi chapter. I enjoy reading mpreg but I enjoyed even more putting Ian in that situation.  
Sorry if I was long winded on my beginning notes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy finding out about Ian and Mickey's relationship the night of the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to add more to this just yet as I'm working on a couple of others. Thankyou to all who commented and sent kudos. You all made me feel so much more confident than before. I appreciate you all so much.  
> Again please excuse any and all my grammer mistakes. I tried my best. but it's the middle of the night here and I've had a few glasses of wine for new year. Hope you all have safe and happy new year.

“Where the fuck is Ian?” Mandy demanded through gritted teeth.

“Well considering it’s like 2am where the fuck do you think he is?” Lip snapped back sarcastically.

“Get the fuck out of my way.”

Mandy stumbled up the stairs in her high heals cursing under her breath. As she got to the door she could smell vomit coming from the bathroom. She glanced in as she passed and stopped suddenly spotting Ian curled up on the floor in the fetal position.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah. Another Milkovich casualty.”

“Fuck off Philip, I’m not in the mood for your shit right now.”

She entered the bathroom, closed the door and slipped of her shoes. She dropped to the floor and picked up Ian’s head placing it in her lap and started stroking his hair lovingly. 

“Ian? Ian? Come on, I know you’re awake. I can feel your tears on my leg.” The only response was Ian’s sniffling. “Please talk to me? Why didn’t you tell me? I might have been able to stop that shit show.”

“He made his choice Mands. He’s straight now. He’s married now to a whore who raped him on your dad’s command. I bet the kid isn’t even fucken his.”

“I’m so sorry Ian. If I wasn’t so caught up in your asshole of a brother I might have worked out what was happening right under my fucken own nose. When did this happen? Please, tell me everything.”

So Ian told her everything. From the first time getting Kash’s gun back, through both Mickeys trips to juvie, Mickey being raped on his father’s command by his now whore wife, even them banging before the wedding, which Ian stupidly thought meant that Mickey had chosen him.

When Ian finished telling Mandy about his whole relationship with her brother she was crying too. “Part of me is shocked by what my dad did, but a bigger part of me is not surprised considering what he did to me.”

Ian didn’t say anything. He knew first hand what Mandy went though. He let people think he was her baby’s father and helped raise money to get her an abortion. He didn’t leave her side through the whole ordeal. He gently caressed her check and that was all they needed.

“I have to leave here Mandy. I can’t stay around and watch him be with her after all that’s happened. I can’t sit here and watch him live this lie. Not now. I need to protect her and I can’t do that living near your dad.” Ian was rambling now. Still clearly drunk, but he couldn’t stop now that he’d started. “If he finds out he will kill me and her. Fuck, please help me Mandy, I need to protect her. I have to leave now before he finds out.”

“Before Mickey finds out what Ian? You’re not making sense. You said he knows how you feel.”

“Fuck I can’t. Please don’t tell him. Promise me you won’t tell anyone Mandy please.” Ian was becoming hysterical now. Tears streaming down his face. “Can’t let your father know. Please help me leave.”

Mandy grabbed Ian’s face and pulled their foreheads together. “Ian, calm down and tell me what you’re talking about. What are you trying to hide? I can’t help you unless you tell me. And fuck my dad. He won’t bother you now Mickey’s married and straight.”

“Promise you won’t hate me. If my family finds out they will try and make me get rid of her or give her away. She’s all I have left of Mickey. I can’t lose her too, please Mandy.”

Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Another light bulb fucking moment was all Mandy could think. Ian has the gene. Ian has the extra bits that make him a rare male that can carry a child. 

“You’re pregnant aren’t you?” She didn’t need an answer. She could see it written on her best friend’s face. “Please don’t be angry with my next question, but I know you were seeing Ned until recently. Are you sure it’s Mickey’s baby?”

Ian was now holding Mandy’s hands so tightly they were starting to ache. “For the last 5 months I’ve only been with Mickey and he’s the only guy I’ve bottomed for. Fuck. When they say once is enough they weren’t fucken joking. Hmmm. A few days ago the doctor at the free clinic told me I was 3 months gone. I’m even starting to show, fuck.

Ian practically threw himself into Mandy’s arms now. Shaking and crying hysterically, all she could do was hold him close while she cried too. “M’sorry Mands. Fucken hormones, I can’t stop crying and now I might have hurt her getting drunk. Please don’t tell anyone. I can’t lose her too.”

“Ian. Fuck. Look at me. You’re still my best friend. You’re still the only person I have ever fully trusted my whole life. I’m always gonna be here for you and now I’m gonna be here for your baby too. She’s my fucken flesh and blood too ya know.” 

Mandy didn’t know what to think of first. Her brother stealing her first boyfriend. Ian and Mickey being sort of together for nearly 2 years. Her piece of shit father bashing them and then getting some whore to rape Mickey while forcing Ian to watch at gun point. Forcing Mickey to marry the whore. And now her best friend pregnant with her brother’s baby. How much more fucked up can their lives get. Oh not to forget the whore claimed the baby she was having was Mickey’s too. Fuck me.

“Fuck Ian? When you saw the doctor did you tell him that Mickey bashed you a few weeks ago? Did he check the baby?”

“Yeah. He umm, did an ultrasound. It’s how I found out I was having a girl. She was in the right position and just old enough to tell. I sort of thought I was pregnant when I found out Mick was getting married. I was gonna tell Mick that day, but he wouldn’t speak to me, so I pushed and pushed till he snapped and hit me. I tried to make him admit he loved me and he was gay, but I just ended up antagonising him. I should have left him alone until he was sober, but I couldn’t control my feelings or my big mouth. I needed him to choose me without him knowing about the baby. Instead I ended up bleeding and bruised on the ground alone.”

“Look, I think we should try and get some sleep now and in the morning we go somewhere quiet and try and make some plans. We can’t be here much longer if you’re starting to show. We have to be gone before anyone notices ok.”

“You serious? You’re really coming with me?”

“Course I am. We’re family. We’re gonna be more of a family in 6 months time. I love you Ian. You’re still my boyfriend. My true love. Atleast the only boyfriend I could ever trust.”

“I love you too Mandy. I don’t think I could get through this without you.” He forced his way into her arms again. He whispered in her ear, “I do have sort of plan, an idea, was gonna go see Clayton, my biological dad tomorrow and see if he can help me. I know he has money so it’s worth a shot.”

“Great, we have somewhere to start. Now get the fuck up, brush your teeth and let’s go crash. I’ll head home early and change, then we’ll head over and see your uncle/dad.” She smirked and laughed at him.

He laughed back at her. She was the only person that was always there for him when he needed. She knew when he needed to laugh and when he needed a cuddle. Even if she didn’t always notice the world around her, that was just how Mandy was sometimes, oblivious, he just had to ask and she was there in a flash. Hopefully tomorrow would be better than today.

 

 

Notes  
I really hope you have enjoyed this update. It wasn't planned and hopefully between my other fics, one of which I'm planning to post the first chapter of tomorrow I will find my way back to this story again soon. thankyou again to all the wonderful people who commented and sent me kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mandy meet Clayton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou again to all who commented and sent Kudos. It's making my new year brighter. Please forgive any mistakes and my bad grammar.

Ian woke up with a throbbing head ache and a desperate need to throw up. He jumped out of bed and hoped no one was in the bathroom. Lucky for him it was empty. When he was done being sick he jumped in the shower to wash the stench of last night off himself. As he was washing his hair he realised he was crying again. Fuck, he hoped he wasn’t gonna spend the next 6 months a blubbering mess. He had to pull himself together so his family didn’t catch on. He finished up and went to get dressed before Mandy got back. 

As he was pulling on his jeans he realised for the first time that they felt a bit tight. He wouldn’t be able to stay around much longer if his pants stopped fitting him. His family would catch on real quick. He just managed to do them up then went down stairs to have some advil and wait for Mandy to come back. 

The house was quiet so he figured he was home alone. He sat down at the table with a glass of water and a smoke. Fuck, he realised after he lit it up he would have to give up now and had his last puff then stumped it out. He put his head down on his arms and dozed while he waited for Mandy to get back.

******

Mandy woke to the sound of Gallagher’s having breakfast. They made enough noise for a fucken army. She dragged herself up pulling Ian’s arm off her waist and prepared herself to face them as she left the house. The only one that even noticed her was Fiona, so she just ignored her and left. 

As she entered her house the last thing she expected was to see Mickey sitting on the lounge, whiskey bottle in hand and still in that awful tuxedo from his wedding, minus the jacket and bow tie.

He looked up at her with red eyes when he heard her enter. He looked miserable. Heartbroken, part of her hoped. She ignored him and went for a quick shower to get ready to go back to Ian.

After she was dressed she walked up to him and just stared.

“What the fuck do you want skank.” He spat at her.

“Why you out here hmmm? Bride kick you out already asshole?” She spat back at him. 

He didn’t respond. Just looked down at his bottle playing with the label. She turned and started heading for the front door.

“Hey, where you off too.” He asked her quietly.

She turned back around to glare at him again. She was going to say something nasty to him again, but the look in his eyes stopped her.

“I’m going to meet up with Ian.” Pause. “Funny, he looked just as bad as you do when I left him.” She said with emotion in her voice she couldn’t contain and left with the image of hurt running over her brother’s face.

******

Ian woke up when Mandy flung open the back door. She pulled him up and they hugged. They didn’t need to speak. She simply took his hand and they left making their way to the L.

They found their way to Clayton’s house after asking a few people directions. Last time Ian was here Lip had driven them. After a few minutes just standing staring at the nice Northside house with the expensive Jeep out front they made their way to the door and knocked.

It didn’t take long for the door to open and there stood Clayton, Ian’s father? Fuck she thought. It was like looking at an older Ian. 

“Hey. Ian right?” Clayton asked quietly.

“Um yeah. I’m sorry to just turn up like this. I know your wife was pissed last time, but I really need help.” Ian struggled to get out while tears started to fall down his face.

Clayton looked concerned and ushered them both inside saying, “you don’t need to worry about her, we got divorced last year.”

Mandy spoke now. “We’re sorry to hear that, but Ian really needs help and we have no where to go and no one that can help us.” She spoke bluntly needing to take control of the situation.

“Ok, sure. Can I get you guys something to drink first? Water, soda?” He politely asked. She would never have guessed he grew up southside.

“Water would be great thanks.” Ian murmured, while Mandy nodded taking his hand and sitting them down on the lounge.

A minute later Clayton came back handing them each a bottle of water and sat down opposite them. 

“So, you want to tell me why you need help?” He asked keeping up his polite tone.

Mandy looked over to Ian waiting for his queue. He nodded ok to her and looked down at his feet. She took that to mean he needed her to explain so she did. 

She told Clayton everything Ian had told her from their first meeting to now. How they met and were best friends. Ian’s relationship with her brother including her father catching them together and the aftermath. She finished with Ian being pregnant and what would happen to him and his baby if her father ever found out. She could feel her own tears falling as she spoke.

Clayton was silent for a moment before he calmly spoke. “I know who your father is and what he’s capable of. I also know that for nearly 2 years, since I found out Ian was my son that I have neglected him. I should have made some type of effort to know you Ian, but I was a coward and I’m sorry.” He said while looking earnestly at Ian.

“I know you only came to me as a last resort and I’m sorry you are in this situation, but if you let me, I will do everything I can to help you now, but with a few conditions.” He continued.

Defensively Ian asked, “And what are they?”

Clayton smiled at him gently while speaking. “Firstly, I want to know you, be part of your life. I know we have missed out on so much already, but I truly want to know who you are. To be part of your life and the life of my grandchild.” He paused and continued when he got no response. “I assume Mandy, as your best friend and support comes as part of the deal and I would like both of you to continue your education and make something of your lives like I did. I know it’s not easy where we come from, but it can be done.” He finished, watching the stunned looks on both the teenagers faces.

“I umm… I don’t know what to say.” Ian finally managed. 

“I’ve done really well for myself these last 20 odd years and I’m prepared to support you both financially and emotionally if you let me.”

That was it. Ian burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. His hormones again getting the best of him while Mandy held him. Clayton left the room to give them some privacy.

Ian looked up when he heard Clayton walk back in the room a few minutes later.

“Hey, you feeling better now? Can I get you anything?” Concern coming through his voice.

“I’m good. We’re good thanks, just these hormones are really fucking with me.” Ian replied with a small smile.

“Yeah, I remember when my ex wife was pregnant. Sometimes she cried during tv commercials or even if when she couldn’t find a pen.” He laughed. “Anyway, I’ll tell you more about your brother another time. So, I assume we have a deal?”

Ian took Mandy’s hand in his saying, “yeah we do, but we need to go back home and get our stuff.”

“No problem. You want me to drive you now or you could just take my car yourself. Up to you.”

“You’d trust us with your car?” Mandy was shocked.

“We have to start somewhere don’t we? Why not now, at the beginning.”

“Do you mind if we go by ourselves? If we leave now I can grab my things before my family is home. Rather not say goodbye. Cried enough today already.”

“Sure, but you better leave now if you want to beat the traffic.” 

“Um, thanks again. We should only be a few hours at most.” Ian replied more confidently than he felt while taking the keys.

******

They were silent as Ian drove them back to the southside, both still getting over the shock of meeting Clayton. They both agreed he sounded genuine, but really, what choice did they have.

They pulled up in front of Ian’s house and quickly entered. The house was quiet, so they moved as fast as they could before anyone got home. Ian really wasn’t up to seeing any of them right now. He would call Fiona in a few days and give her some story, but right now they had to be quick.

Mandy grabbed all Ian’s clothes out his drawers as he packed them into his big ROTC duffle. He also took a few personal items he thought he might want later. When they got downstairs he took a recently framed photo of Debbie, Carl and Liam and shoved that in his bag as well. 

They were in and out in under 10 minutes and back in the car heading towards Mandy’s when Ian could feel himself getting anxious. He felt Mandy place her hand on his thigh and lightly squeeze. 

He pulled up across the street from her house and shut the engine off. Part of him desperately wanted to see Mickey one last time, but he knew he couldn’t risk being caught by Terry.

Mandy spoke pulling him from his thoughts. “Ian?”

“Hmmm.”

“I’ll be a fast as I can ok. Lock the doors and try to not to freak out.” She was already flying out the car before finishing her sentence.

He tried to keep his mind blank while he waited resting his head on the back of the seat.

Mandy flew out the car as fast as she could. She had to get this done before anyone realised she was there. 

When she entered the house it was quiet and appeared to be empty. She went in her room grabbing any bags she could find and started filling them with her clothes and anything else she might need. Just as she finished she heard a door open, but she knew it wasn’t the front door. Someone was home. Fuck. She listened at her door and heard high heals. 

She opened her door holding her bags and nearly walked into Svetlana. She felt her anger building, but bit her tongue shoving past her. She was just out the front gate when she heard her.

“You go? What I tell father?” Fuck she hated that accent.

Mandy stopped for a second then kept walking. When she got to the Jeep she threw her stuff in the back and noticed Ian had moved to the passenger seat so she got in the driver’s door. She turned and saw her still staring at her from the front stoop and thought fuck it. She turned the engine on and simply drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleksandra Mandy Gallagher-Milkovich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm happy with this ending or not. I have mixed feelings about it. Thankyou again to all who read this. It only took me 2 years to complete.

Clayton was true to his word. He owned several properties and signed one over to Ian. It was a small 3 bedroom house on the outskirts of the northside, but still a good area. He even bought them a new car to get to any appointments or do any shopping they needed. He gave Ian and Mandy a monthly allowance that enabled them to live comfortably, he paid for them both to have health insurance and made sure they had everything they would need for when the baby came.

He also arranged through a friend of his for them both to study online so they could complete high school and hopefully go to college, which he also offered to pay for.

Over the last few months Clayton spent a lot of time with Ian getting to know his son. It wasn’t easy at first, but after a few months Ian began to truly trust him as a parent. He had never really had a parent who was willing to put him first and it was a bit overwhelming for him, but Clayton was patient knowing where Ian had come from. 

Even Mandy felt comfortable enough to confide her childhood with him, to give him a better understanding of what her and her brother had gone through. She didn’t want him to think Mickey would knowingly abandon Ian if he knew about the baby. He had grown up knowing Terry and understood the abuse and fear he would have put his son and daughter through. 

He knew Ian loved Mickey and hoped he would tell him about the baby as he knew how it felt to not know you had a child for 15 years. When he told Ian how he felt Ian agreed to let Mickey know after the baby was born. He would have like to have known a real parent growing up himself and he knew how loyal Mickey was to family. He wouldn’t deny his daughter her other father.

Ian had suffered a lot emotionally not being with Mickey while pregnant and missing his family, but he wouldn’t risk the safety of his child letting his family know in case one of them slipped up and Terry ever found out. 

He didn’t think he would survive without Mandy by his side supporting him. He went from being someone who never cried in front of anyone to a blubbering mess due to all the hormones running through his body. Most nights Mandy would crawl into bed with him and hold him while he cried and pined for the man he loved and the thought of what Mickey was going through alone. Trapped in a marriage to a pregnant whore they were both sure was carrying someone else’s child. 

******

Not long after they moved in Ian started to feel the baby move. He scared the hell out of Mandy the first time she moved inside him when he started screaming for her. She then scared him back when she came flying out the kitchen with a 10inch carving knife in hand. When they both managed to calm down they ended up in fits of laughter. 

Later that night Ian had an idea he wanted to discuss with Mandy. He had been thinking about Mickey all evening after feeling their baby move. He wanted to make a pregnancy diary for Mickey. Mandy thought it was a great idea. Eventhough they knew he couldn’t be there with them, they could fill it with daily updates, ultrasounds and doctor visits. Mandy even forced Ian to agree to weekly pictures of his ever expanding stomach which never failed to entertain her.

When Ian was around 7 months pregnant they even started to take videos after one evening Mandy noticed Ian’s belly looked like an alien was going to burst out. She quickly grabbed her phone and pulled up Ian’s shirt and started to film. When he looked down at what she was doing and saw ‘his alien trying to escape’ as Mandy referred to her niece from that day on, he burst into tears for probably the 3rd or 4th time that day. She made sure she filmed that for her brother too, including commentary. 

******

The evening before Ian was scheduled for his caesarean he started to feel contractions. Mandy immediately bundled him and his hospital bag into their car and called Clayton and their Doctor on the way. 

When they arrived Clayton was already there waiting outside the entrance for them. He helped Ian out of the car while Mandy went to park it. They waited just inside the entrance for her to come back then made their way to the maternity floor.

When they Doctor was ready Ian was wheeled along with Mandy into the theatre. It only took an hour for the epidural and the birth. 

When his daughter was born she was placed straight onto Ian’s chest and into his arms while Mandy cut the cord. When she turned back to him they both had tears running down their faces. When the nurse came to take the baby while the doctor finished with Ian he refused to let her go unless Mandy stayed with her the entire time she was away from him. 

Mandy kissed him on the forehead and asked, “is it time?” He nodded his head slightly and Mandy followed the nurse and her niece from the room.

******

When Ian was brought into his room he saw Clayton, his father, sitting in an arm chair holding a pink bundle with red hair sticking out the top. He slowly got up and walked towards Ian placing the baby girl in his arms.

“She’s beautiful. She looks like Mandy, but with your hair and sky blue eyes.” His voice was filled with emotion.

Ian looked deep into her eyes and all he could see was Mickey. “She has Mickey’s eyes.” He responded to his father with a tear running down his face.

Just then Mandy flew through the door with a huge grin on her face. 

“Mickey and I have been texting. You need to read his last 2 texts.” She said as she shoved the phone into his empty hand.

He opened her messages and read;

Mickey>>> pls tell me where u are? Tell Ian I’m not angry. I just want to see him and our baby. I need to know they’re ok. Pls Mandy…

Mickey>>> just pls tell him he was right. What he said. He’ll know what I mean k. I’ll wait.

“Well, can I tell him?” 

Before Ian could answer her another text came through. He watched Mandy start laughing as she read it.

“Why you laughing? What does it say?” She held the phone to his face before he could finish his questions.

Mickey>>> I know u said to wait but I wanted u to know the whore just had the baby and there’s no fucken way in hell it could be mine. I gave her a week to have divorce papers ready and to get the fuck out.

Ian looked down at his daughter then back to Mandy, his face beaming. “Tell him where we are and that I knew I was right and I feel the same…”

Mandy>>> we’re at Mercy hospital. Ian said to tell u he knew he was right and he feels the same…

******

Mandy was sitting holding the baby while Ian slept when she heard the door open quietly. She looked up and saw her brother standing there looking from Ian to her with a nervous look on his face. She smiled at him and waved him to her. 

Mickey walked over to Mandy and crouched down to look at the pink wrapped baby in her arms. Fuck! He had never seen anything as beautiful as his daughter laying in his sister’s arms. She was like a combination of the three of them. She had Ian’s hair, Mandy’s face and his blue eyes were staring right back at him. He caressed her cheek with his thumb savouring the velvety feel of her skin.

Softly he asked her full name. “Aleksandra Mandy Gallagher-Milkovich.” Mandy proudly announced.

“That’s a mouthful, baby girl.” He leaned down and kissed her head gently.

“I was thinking we could call her Ally, for short.” Ian spoke from across the room.

Ian’s voice was like a magnet pulling him across the room. Mickey reached out and pulled Ian into his embrace gently, mindful he had not long ago had his child. He pulled away from him only enough so he could look into his eyes and place his lips softly against his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey & Ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d add a touch of Mickey and Ally to show how I think he might have felt and behaved towards a baby made with ‘love’ even if he was in denial when she was made. 
> 
> I hope those who wanted more enjoy this and anyone else who gives this story a read enjoy it too.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated immensely.

 

 

Mickey put all his belongings in the back seat of Claytons Jeep before getting in himself and clutching a large envelope in his hands. It had been a week since he’d been back to that house he refused to ever call home again. He’d quickly packed all his stuff putting it by the front door before marching up to his whatever and taking the envelope out of her hands. After checking she’d signed the paperwork he’d smirked at her and left without a word.

They drove quietly out of the south side before Clayton spoke to him. “When you’ve signed the papers, I’ll have my lawyer deal with them for you, get it over with quickly.”

Mickey flicked his nose a few times with his thumb before replying, eyes locked onto the envelope in his hands. “Um, thanks.” He answered him warily. 

He still didn’t know what to make of Clayton. He knew he was born south side and had done well for himself. He knew Ian and Mandy trusted him so he decided that would be enough for him for now. He’d promised Ian he would make an effort to behave, not be his usual defensive self after finding out how much Ian’s father had done for them. He’d even gone to a job interview Clayton had set up for him after Ian had told him he liked to draw and once mentioned he wouldn’t mind being a tattooist. 

He knew he would never fully fit in with his new north side address but he had a daughter and partner now to support and from the moment he’d laid eyes on his baby girl he’d decided he would do anything to give her a better life than they’d all had.

He decided to share his news with Clayton first, he did sort of owe him. “Dale called me this morning, offered me the apprenticeship, said I could start in 2 weeks so I could have a bit more time at home with Ian and Ally.”

He’d accepted a long time ago that his life would be like his brothers and dad’s. Crime, dealing drugs and in and out of jail. Was the Milkovich way but not anymore. He’d reluctantly accepted Claytons help and with Ian’s encouragement he’d gone for the interview. 

Clayton looked over to him briefly, same fucken smile as Ian’s on his face. “Am proud of you Mickey, knew you could do it. Ian must be proud of you too.” 

He felt himself start to fidget uncomfortably. No one except Ian had ever shown any interest in him making something of himself, was weird. “Haven’t told him yet, thought I’d tell you first. Ya did help me out so yeah, thanks.”

“Well you’re my granddaughters father, we’re family now.” He spoke so surely, honestly, reminded him of his stupid redhead the way he spoke.

Was only about 10 minutes later when they pulled up in front of his new home, not the house but the people inside. After signing and giving Clayton his divorce papers he got his stuff out the car, waved him goodbye and went inside. 

He was greeted by silence which was a rare occurrence in the last few days since Ian and Ally came home from the hospital so he put his bags down quietly, toed off his shoes and padded to the kitchen to make coffee. 

While he waited for it to be ready he put some washing in the machine. YES, he was doing fucken washing he thought to himself while smiling. Nearly everything they wore ended up with baby spit or drool all over it. For the first time in his life he only got to wear things once before Ally ruined them and there was no fucken way he was walking around smelling like baby puke. 

While he folded up the load from the dryer, his thoughts on the tiny creature who owned the clothes in his hands he realised for the first time in his life he was completely happy. Not happy dads locked up, not happy after a good score that left him full of cash or even after a long session of drugs, drinking and fucking Ian but truly deep down fantasy shit fucken happy. 

8 days ago he thought his life was over, that he was trapped in marriage to the whore his father had rape him while he held Ian at gun point. Having to spend the rest of his life without the annoying dork who he’d finally accepted he loved now that he’d lost him but he hadn’t. Instead he’d been saved. He knew the other baby couldn’t be his. After the night before it all happened his was lucky to shoot fresh air out of his dick and he’d never touched her again.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of squealing coming through his bedroom door so he made his way quickly to his room hoping to get to Ally before she woke Ian, no luck there. Ian was slowly pulling himself up, obviously still in pain but grinning when he saw him come in and pick up their daughter.

Holding his baby was both terrifying and thrilling all at the same time. While he would take a bullet for Ian, he already had twice, the way Ally made him feel was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. 

He’d decided on his way to the hospital to see Ian and their baby for the first time he would never lose him again, never let anyone or anything come between them again. Ian was it for him, he’d fight to the death just to keep Ian by his side and as gay as that thought was it was the truth. He was past denying it even if he still battled internally at the thought of admitting he was gay, he wouldn’t waste another second without him.

After reconnecting with Ian as much as you can while in a hospital bed he held his daughter for the first time. He was so nervous when Mandy placed her in his arms he felt a slight tremble in his chest. She was so small and delicate, something he wasn’t used to, something so completely new and pure. 

He’d never cared for children and had no interest in babies. Couldn’t understand the fuss people like Kev made over them. Hell, even Mandy had no interest in them either but he knew the look on her face was the same one on his now. Fucken Amazement!

He felt a type of love for his baby ginger that was unexplainable. He had a fleeting moment of sorrow for himself and his sister knowing their own parents never felt this way about them but he immediately squashed the thought into nothing as he vowed to himself that his daughter, his Ally would never feel that way. Even being in denial of his feelings when she was made didn’t change the fact that she was a product of love.

He smiled at Ian as he left the room cradling his now whimpering baby in one arm and felt like a fucken expert. While he heated up her bottle he changed her nappy like a pro before climbing back into bed with Ian and watching her calm as he fed her.

He felt Ian’s head lay across his thigh and his arm drape across his legs and couldn’t help the involuntary flinch at being touched for any reason other than sex or fighting. He was getting better though, only took him a few seconds now to relax and accept Ian’s touch.

He still felt like a fucken idiot whenever he fed his daughter knowing he had a stupid ass grin on his face as he watched the tiny creature in his arms and yeah, she may have been an accident but she also made him whole, made them whole, made them family.

 

 


End file.
